<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die beste Art von Überraschung by TheKinkyChick (Little_Lady_K)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271508">Die beste Art von Überraschung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/TheKinkyChick'>TheKinkyChick (Little_Lady_K)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RammFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Best Friends, Collars, Crossdressing, D/s, Domination, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time With Frau Schneider, Flogging, I'm sorry Oli!, Kinda, Kink, Lexi Makes Fun Of Oli, Mein Teil, Music Videos - Freeform, Part 2, Paul is a little shit, Smut, Submission, Surprises, TPE, Then So Does Christoph, as usual, frau schneider - Freeform, lots of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/TheKinkyChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christoph isn't allowed to tell Lexi what the Mein Teil video entailed him doing, but nobody said he couldn't show her. Paul of course has a suggestion, because what else are best friends for?</p><p>Title Translation - The best kind of surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RammFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die beste Art von Überraschung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for Jesse for their lovely comments on my last work! I hope you enjoy this lovely, I had a heap of fun writing it!<br/>If you haven't read Deine, Meine und Unsere some of this won't make sense, but you will be able to follow it regardless.</p><p>Couple little nods to that work in this story, with certain interactions between certain characters.</p><p>German translations at the end xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shooting music videos was fun, but also tiring and sometimes, more often than not with their band actually, weird. Christoph wasn’t uncomfortable in his role as the Frau, in fact, he found it incredibly amusing. So did Paul, if the cheeky look in his face was anything to go by, especially when they were all acting as Schneider’s dogs as he walked them down the street on a leash. He did feel a little bad for Flake and Oli though, seeing as the keyboardist and bassist had nothing to protect their knees from the harsh concrete, although Paul’s suit was so tattered, he didn’t really either. They’d all argued with Til until he’d agreed to wear kneepads under his jeans, his knees were damaged enough without having to crawl. Richard was harder to read today, he’d been an excited ball of energy until he’d seen the drummer all done up in his Frau costume, complete with lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and the wig. He could hardly look Schneider in the eye after that and had stuck closer to Til and Oli. Once they’d finished filming the six of them were in the dressing room, changing out of their costumes and back into their street clothes and chatting excitedly about the videos release.</p><p>“You’re going to drive all of the fanboys, and probably the fangirls, crazy when they see the video, Schneider. You’re going to be drowning in groupies this tour.”<br/>
“Me? You’re the one who is in practically nothing, Oli. I’m sure you’re the one they’re going to be after!”<br/>
“As if I could compete with that pretty face.”</p><p>Oli nods in Richard’s direction and the other man smiles, preening a little at the attention he’s getting. Schneider tunes out the conversations his bandmates are having as he gets changed, picking up his phone when it goes off and smiling at the text message that’s come through.</p><p>
  <em>Managed to snag a table at the pub for when you and the others get here. Hope the shoot went well. See you soon Sir xx</em>
</p><p>“<em>Woruber grinst du</em>?”</p><p>Schneider jumped a little as Paul appeared at his elbow, reading the text that was still open on his phone and chuckling softly.</p><p>“<em>Ah, das hat dich dazu gebracht, wie ein idiot zu lacheln. Sie ist manchmal wirklich zu su</em><em>ß fur ihr eigenes wohl.</em>”<em><br/>
“Ja, das ist sie wirklich.”</em></p><p>Christoph pockets his phone and finishes getting dressed, throwing on a long-sleeved shirt and running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“<em>Wir sollten gehen, du wei</em><em>ß</em><em>t sie hasst es manchmal, allein mit ignen umzugehen.”</em></p><p>Paul raises a contemplative eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, just grabs his jacket and follows Christoph out of the building and to the waiting car. Once they get to the pub they like to frequent and have their drinks, it’s almost too easy to find the rest of their bandmates. Oli being 6’8 really does make it easy for him to be found in a crowd and they head over to join their friends. The guitarist rolls his eyes affectionately at Christoph as the drummers eyes light up when he spots his girl, leaning against the wall and making easy conversation with Til. She looks over when she realises Christoph is staring at her, squeezing Til’s shoulder and then walking over to him. She stands in front of him with her head bowed, chewing her lip and picking at a fingernail. Schneider lifts her head with soft fingers under her chin, smiling and closing the gap to press their lips together.</p><p>“Hello, love.”<br/>
“Hello Sir.”<br/>
“As much as I appreciate your manners, we’re in public. We talked about this, Lexi.”</p><p>Lexi whimpers a little and drops her eyes again, unconsciously taking a step back. Christoph gets his hand around Lexi’s bicep before she can get too far, stepping right back into her space.</p><p>“Relax, baby, I’m not angry. Just reminding you about what we agreed on for when we weren’t at my home or yours.”<br/>
“I…I’m sorry, Christ. I’ve never had to, you know, think about it before. Been a really long time since I’ve subbed to someone and…”</p><p>Christoph kisses Lexi again to get her to shut up, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close, cupping her jaw with his other hand to hold her in place.</p><p>“You can’t just kiss me to shut me up you know.”<br/>
“You sure about that? Seems to be working so far.”</p><p>Lexi just pouts at him, sticking her tongue out when he goes to kiss her again.</p><p>“Cheeky little brat.”<br/>
“Always. You’ve met me, right?”<br/>
“I most certainly have. You’re just lucky we are in public and I can’t put you over my knee, little one.”</p><p>Christoph chuckles as Lexi blushes, taking her hand and leading her back over to the guys. He leaves her by Paul’s side and goes over to get them all another round of drinks, smiling when Lexi tucks herself under her best friends arm. Paul runs his hand through Lexi’s hair and rests it on the small of her back, rubbing her skin where her shirt has ridden up.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>He asked her quietly, not that the others were listening to them anyway.</p><p>“Christ doesn’t want me to call him Sir in public and I forgot. He’s not mad at me, but I still feel like I let him down and like I deserve to be punished for it, even though I know he won’t.”<br/>
“I should hope not, especially when you didn’t do anything wrong. If Schneider says he isn’t mad at you, it means that you haven’t done anything to warrant being punished. You have to trust that he knows what’s best for you, kitten. Especially if that’s the sort of relationship the two of you are pursuing.”</p><p>Lexi bites her lip and nods, smiling softly when Paul kisses her temple.</p><p>“Don’t you think I’m a little too old for you to still be calling me, Kitten, Paul?”</p><p>Paul just laughs, accepting the drink Christoph hands him and shuffling further into the booth so the drummer can sit down. Lexi furrows her eyebrows at Paul as he laughs, pouting at him until he stops.</p><p>“What? Why are you laughing at me?”<br/>
“You will <em>always</em> be my kitten, Alexandria. You should know that by now.”</p><p>She just keeps pouting at him, shooting Christoph a look when he snickers in her ear.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re pouty, love.”<br/>
“Am not.”<br/>
“Yes you are.”</p><p>She gets in stereo from Christoph and Paul, Oli chiming in as well from across them having heard the whole conversation, the drummer kissing the pout off his girlfriend’s face. She rolls her eyes at him when they separate, cocking her head to the side and staring at a spot on his collar.</p><p>“You guys have some hot girls on set today?”<br/>
“What makes you say that, baby?”<br/>
“You have lipstick on your collar.”<br/>
“I promise I wasn’t kissing anyone, Lexi, but that’s all we’re allowed to say for now. Zoran is hoping to have the video finished in a few days, then I can tell you all about it.”</p><p>Christoph kisses her forehead and Lexi nods hesitantly, not entirely sure about whether or not she should believe him. The man has no reason to lie to her, but Lexi has always had trust issues. Throughout the course of the evening Lexi tries her luck at getting details about the video out of all of the guys, but nobody will tell her anything helpful and Richard can barely even look her in the eye let alone speak to her.</p><p>“If I’m not allowed to tell you what we were doing today, what made you think that the others would?”</p><p>Lexi shrugged, smirking around the cigarette delicately balanced between her lips. She plucks the cigarette from her mouth and blows a steady stream of smoke into the air, smiling when Christoph closes the gap between them to rest his hands on her hips and pull her close.</p><p>“Paul has been immune to my charm since I was 16 so I knew I wouldn’t get anything from him, but the others…Till gets chattier the more that he drinks, usually a smile is enough to get Flake talking and Oli has never been able to resist talking when he’s had tequila. I actually thought I’d manage to get something out of Reesh, but he can’t even look me in the eye for some reason.”<br/>
“He’s been off with me all afternoon actually, it’s not just you. Speaking of you…I actually had something I wanted to ask.”</p><p>Christoph reaches into his pocket and hands Lexi a small jewellery box.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said, about it being a little confusing for you at times with us spending time together at mine or at yours. So, I figured I’d take a little bit of that confusion away…”</p><p>Lexi opens the box with shaking hands, her mouth falling open at the key attached to a necklace nestled inside.</p><p>“Are…are you asking me to…to move in with you?”<br/>
“It will make things easier for the both of us if we’re living under the same roof, and it means you’ll have a little more structure and routine.”</p><p>Christoph smiles into Lexi’s hair as she practically throws herself into his arms, winding her arms around his neck and into his hair.</p><p>“Does that mean you’re saying yes?”</p><p>Lexi pulls back from the hug, making sure there is nobody in earshot of the two of them.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I…it…it means the world to me that you want me to move in with you. You…You want me to sub for you full time, that’s what you’re asking as well, right?”<br/>
“I’m honoured you feel like you can trust me enough to be 24/7 with me, that makes me so happy my pet.”<br/>
“I like making you happy, Sir.”</p><p>Lexi blushes and smiles softly, Christoph chuckling and stroking her pink cheeks.</p><p>“We should head back inside, before my best friend sends out a search party.”</p><p>Schneider kisses his girls forehead and takes the necklace from the box, placing it over Lexi’s head and settling the key against her breastbone.</p><p>“Come on, little one. We should get some food in you before I take you home and tire you out.”</p><p>Lexi accepts the soft kiss Christoph presses to her lips, then threads their hands together and heads inside. She slides back into the booth next to Paul while Christoph goes to order them both food and another round of drinks.</p><p>“I take it you said yes then?”<br/>
“Figures that he asked you first.”<br/>
“Schneider asked me if I thought it would be a good idea, yes. He’s just as scared of rejection as you are so I guess he wanted my reassurance. You and I both know that you need someone to take care of you, and you always wanted to sub 24/7. I trust Christoph with my life and he’s spent the last year proving to me that he was worthy of having you. Like I said, you will always be my kitten, but it’s nice knowing that you have someone who cares about you as much as I do and will treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”</p><p>Paul chuckles softly as Lexi turns to hug him, ruffling her hair as they pull apart.</p><p>“Thank you for always looking out for me, Paulie.”<br/>
“Of course. I wouldn’t be a very good best friend if I didn’t look out for you.”</p><p>Christoph slides back into the booth, handing Lexi a glass of wine and kissing her on the cheek. The food and alcohol flows freely throughout the evening, Christoph and Lexi both switching to water after their first few, Lexi so she can still drive and Christoph because he finds it amusing to watch his band mates get drunk. Lexi is outside smoking when she sees Richard, hiding in a corner and fumbling with his lighter.</p><p>“You uh, need a hand there, Reeshy?”<br/>
“Stupid fuckin’ lighter.”</p><p>Richard huffed and Lexi laughed, taking the cigarette from him, lighting it and handing it back.</p><p>“There you go, baby.”<br/>
“Thanks, Lex. You look really pretty today by the way, I meant to tell you earlier.”<br/>
“Thank you, Richard, that’s really sweet of you. Schneider said that you’d been a little off with him all afternoon, is everything okay?”</p><p>Lexi takes a drag of her cigarette, running a hand through her hair and smiling softly.</p><p>“Yeah…just…stuff today with the video…was in a weird mood. Feel better now I’ve had a few drinks.”</p><p>Richard lifts his drink to tap his bottle against Lexi’s glass, spilling booze over both of them when it does it a little too hard, and swearing when he drops his cigarette.</p><p>“Maybe a few too many drinks? Come on, I’ll grab my car keys and Christoph and let’s take you home before you get into trouble.”<br/>
“But I like getting into trouble.”<br/>
“I have heard that about you, Reeshy. If you want to argue with me and you want to stay, that’s fine, but I will be taking you inside so Oli can look after you, or, you can be a good boy and do as your told.”</p><p>Lexi crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow, Richard blushing a little and opening and closing his mouth a few times but not saying anything.</p><p>“Okay, fine. I’ll go home.”<br/>
“Good boy, now let’s go.”<br/>
“I’ll meet you back at the table, I gotta use the bathroom first.”</p><p>Lexi ruffles his hair and heads back inside, waiting patiently beside Christoph for him to finish his conversation with Til before she speaks.</p><p>“Everything okay, my love?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m all good. Reesh is drunk though, so I talked him into letting me take him home. Was just coming to get my keys and see if you were ready to leave, or if I’m coming back to get you?”<br/>
“You’ll have to teach us how to do that, Lexi. Reesh doesn’t listen to <em>any </em>of us when we tell him he’s too drunk.”</p><p>Til remarks and Lexi just giggles, shrugging her shoulders and smiling. Christoph eyes her sceptically and makes a mental note to ask her how she managed to get the notoriously stubborn diva to do what she said.</p><p>“Did you say you were leaving? Mind if I get a ride too?”<br/>
“Sure, Oli. It might be a bit of a tight squeeze though, with you being a giant and all.”<br/>
“I think you mean your car is very small.”</p><p>Oli laughs as Lexi’s mouth falls open in shock horror, and she punches him playfully in the arm.</p><p>“Hey if you’re going to be mean to Shirley you can walk home, Riedel.”<br/>
“You named your car ‘Shirley’?”<br/>
“Paul named my car Shirley actually and it stuck. Now say you’re sorry for being mean or I’m going to kick your ass.”</p><p>Lexi clears her throat when Oli doesn’t say anything, hoping to prompt words out of the man but he doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“Suit yourself then. Looks like you’re walking home.”<br/>
“Wait, you were being serious about me apologising……to a car?”<br/>
“Why would I joke about that? Oh, there you are, pretty boy! I was about to send someone to make sure you hadn’t fallen in. We’ll meet you two outside.”</p><p>Lexi gets an arm around Richard’s waist and leads the man outside and to her car, offering him a cigarette.</p><p>“No smoking in Shirley so you’re going to have to finish that before we leave.”<br/>
“You’re really bossy.”<br/>
“Sometimes, just don’t tell Christoph.”<br/>
“Don’t tell me what?”</p><p>Christoph rests his hand possessively on the back of Lexi’s neck as he comes up behind her and she jumps, not having heard him coming and a little startled.</p><p>“You causing trouble again, pet?”<br/>
“Me? Causing trouble? I’m sweet and innocent.”<br/>
“Sweet and innocent my ass, little girl. Oli has something he wants to tell you.”</p><p>Oli is scowling at both Lexi and the car and she tries to hide her smile, schooling her face to a frown.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I insulted your car, Lexi. Please don’t make me walk home.”<br/>
“You just apologised to a car, Oli. You think about that while I’m driving.”</p><p>Lexi squeezes Oliver’s forearm with a giggle and then goes around to unlock the car, helping Richard into the back seat before getting in the drivers seat.</p><p>“You didn’t seriously believe that she would have made you walk home, do you?”</p><p>Christoph just laughs and gets in the car, leaving Oli scowling at him and the car before he jumps in.</p><p> </p><p>Lexi rolled over with the intent of cuddling into Christoph but she was met with an empty bed, cracking an eye open and noticing the piece of paper on the pillow where Christoph’s head should have been.</p><p>
  <em>You looked so cute sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you when I left. Doing press with Paul for most of the day then we have to go back and do a quick reshoot for the video. Once your chores are done, your day is your own. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home and then I want you waiting and ready by the time I get there.<br/>
Be good, my pet.<br/>
Love, Sir.</em>
</p><p>Smiling at the note Lexi rolls back over to look at the alarm clock, groaning softly when it displayed that it’s only 7.30. Now that she’s awake Lexi knows that she’s not going to get back to sleep so she gets up, heading downstairs and to the kitchen to make coffee. The move into Christoph’s had been done in a little under a day, especially with all of Paul’s help. He was more than happy to assist his best friend with the transition, and to help Christoph when Lexi had gotten bored and impatient. Christoph and Lexi had sat down together the night she moved in and come to an agreement on exactly what Lexi’s routine was going to be, what her daily chores were, and what Christoph’s responsibilities were in regard to caring for her. Lexi finishes her coffee and rinses her mug, adding it to the dishes already in the dishwasher and turning it on before heading upstairs. She jumps in the shower and gets ready to start going about her day and doing her chores in preparation for Christoph coming home.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Lexi settling in?”<br/>
“So much better than I thought she would to be honest. She’s such a good girl.”<br/>
“I told you when I introduced you to Lexi, she’s the most perfect submissive I’ve ever met. Which I will take partial credit for because I trained her well, but it’s mostly Lexi.”</p><p>Their next interviewer walked into the room and Paul leant in to whisper in the drummers ear.</p><p>“My initial rule still stands by the way, you break her heart and I’ll break you.”</p><p>Christoph doesn’t get a chance to respond, which he’s sure was Paul’s intention. The afternoon drags on as interviewers file in and out of the hotel room they’ve rented, both of them getting bored as they’re asked the same questions over and over. Until their last interview anyway. The woman is wearing a blouse and skirt that are too tight and short on her, clearly trying to look alluring but just looking like she’s trying too hard. She’s also wearing too much makeup in a poor attempt at looking younger. She’d been overly touchy with both men during the interview, to the point where Paul had lent back in his chair just to get away from her. Eventually she sighs and leans back, smirking at Schneider as she looks down at her notepad.</p><p>“<em>Du bist mit Paul’s ex-freundin zusammen. Das hat deine freundschaft nicht belastet?”</em></p><p>The men both look at each other, annoyed and in shock at the question before turning back to the woman.</p><p>“<em>Wir diskutieren unser personluches leben nicht in interviews, es sei den Sie haben andere fragen...</em>”<em><br/>
</em>“<em>Habe ich einen wunden punkt getroffen?</em>”</p><p>She smirks at Christoph, clearly pleased with herself for making him uncomfortable.</p><p>“<em>nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, aber Christoph und mein bester freund sind zusammen mit meinem segen und ich freue mich sehr fur sie.</em>”</p><p>Paul states coolly, squeezing the drummers shoulder in reassurance and smiling through his teeth at the interviewer. She just raises an eyebrow in disbelief and shakes her head, closing her notepad and standing up.</p><p>“<em>Vielen dank fur ihre zeit, herr. Es war ein absolutes vergnugen.</em>”</p><p>She says with a wink as she leaves, neither of them bothering to shake her hand.</p><p>“<em>Sprich fur dich.</em>”</p><p>Christoph mutters once she’s gone, getting his phone out to text their manager to not let the interview get published unless the part about him and Lexi is omitted.</p><p>“Kind of surprised it’s taken someone 3 years to bring Lexi up in an interview. Are you okay, Chris?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…irritated. I’ve made sure that part isn’t included when that woman publishes the interview though.”<br/>
“Good thinking. I know she was asking the guys about the video the other night, have you told her anything?”<br/>
“I haven’t, but I did have an idea that I wanted to run by you.”</p><p>When Paul turns around to look at Christoph, the drummers eyes are twinkling with mischief. A complete 180 from 5 minutes pervious and Paul raises a contemplative eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Well, I can’t <em>tell</em> Lexi what we were up to, but nobody said I couldn’t <em>show</em> her. I may or may not have smuggled some of my costume off set……”<br/>
“Yes. Do it. Blindfold her first though, it will be more fun that way.”<br/>
“You want to go over and do that for me? I’ll tell her I’m on my way so she’ll be ready.”</p><p>Paul is nodding before Christoph even gets a chance to finish talking and the drummer chuckles, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and texting Lexi.</p><p>“I had assumed you’d say yes. You go on ahead and I’ll get ready then follow you.”<br/>
“What would you like me to tell her?”<br/>
“Just tell her what I said about not being able to tell her, but that I can show her what we were up to. Thank you, Paul.”</p><p>The guitarist mock salutes with a laugh and heads from the room, Christoph making sure he’s gone before getting his things out of his bag and getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>Lexi was sitting on the bed reading when her phone went off and she smiled, putting her bookmark in and setting it down on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>I’m on my way home now, pretty pet. I want you ready by the door in no less than 20 minutes.</em>
</p><p>She turns the phone off and puts it on the nightstand, picking up her collar from the chest at the end of the bed and heading downstairs. Lexi makes sure everything is in its proper place, and that everything on her chore list is done. She gets a bottle of water out of the fridge and places it, and her collar on the side table by the front door and settles naked and on her knees. She sits with her back straight, her legs slightly spread, chest out and her hands on her thighs, palms facing upwards and her head bowed. The routine only takes her 10 minutes, but in no less than 20 minutes could mean anywhere between 10 and 15 minutes and she wants to be ready. Lexi smiles to herself when she hears the door open, but quirks an eyebrow when she sees Paul’s feet.</p><p>“You are not Christoph.”<br/>
“You’re very observant, kitten. I don’t remember giving you permission to speak though.”</p><p>Paul crouches in front of Lexi, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.</p><p>“We’re still not allowed to say anything about what we we’re doing for Mein Teil, but nobody said that Christoph couldn’t show you. It’s going to be a surprise though, so I’m going to blindfold you so you don’t see. Well, blindfolding you was my idea, but you’re going to love it.”<br/>
“I trust you. You are evil, but I trust you.”<br/>
“You love it. I also know what gets you hot, and you’re going to thank me later. Now close your eyes.”</p><p>Lexi sticks her tongue out at Paul, closing her eyes and missing the frown on his face. Paul secures the blindfold over Lexi’s eyes, pressing a knee into her back to get her to sit up straighter.</p><p>“You’re so pretty, baby. You’re also a total brat and you’re lucky I’m not allowed to punish you for it. I’ll tell Christoph though and he can do it for me. Have fun, kitten. You can tell me all about it tomorrow. I love you.”<br/>
“Love you too, Paulie. I’m sorry for being a brat.”</p><p>Paul kisses Lexi’s cheek and leans over to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“Nice try.”</p><p>He chuckles in her ear and Lexi smiles softly as she hears the door open and close, resettling herself and waiting for Christoph.</p><p>“She’s ready and waiting for you. Spank her for me will you? She was being a brat.”<br/>
“Of course she was. Thank you for doing that for me, Paul.”<br/>
“I’d do anything for the two of you, you know that. I should get going, Oli and Flake want to come over and have some drinks. Have fun with her, Frau Schneider, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”</p><p>Paul cackles and waves over his shoulder as he leaves, Christoph flashing a bemused smile at him before heading inside. Christoph drops a hand to run through Lexi’s hair when he comes inside, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge his pet. Lexi bites her lip and rolls her shoulders, listening to Christoph as he wanders around the house.</p><p>“Were you a good girl today, pet?”<br/>
“Yes Sir. I did all my chores, cleaned the lounge and then read for a little while. Did you have a good day?”<br/>
“I did, but Paul’s company doesn’t compare to yours, <em>liebling</em>.”</p><p>Lexi smiles when Christoph cups her cheek, biting his thumb a little as he runs it across her lips. He drops his hand from her cheek to her throat, tipping Lexi’s head up by digging his thumb into her jaw. Lexi sighs softly against Christoph’s lips as he kisses her, clenching her hands by her side so she doesn’t touch him.</p><p>“Keep your head up for me, Lex.”</p><p>Christoph picks up Lexi’s collar from the side table and secures it around her throat, hooking 2 fingers between the leather and her neck to make sure it isn’t too tight.</p><p>“Gonna have to get you a proper collar soon. As much as I like this one, I want to get you one you can wear all the time. So that everyone knows who you belong to.”</p><p>Lexi whimpers and nods, sinking onto all fours and following as Christoph clips her leash to her collar and leads her to lounge room. She cocks her head to the side as they walk, trying to work out why she thinks she can hear the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floors.</p><p>“On your knees, pet, show me what I want to see.”</p><p>Christoph says softly, coiling Lexi’s leash around his hand and pulling upwards. Lexi settles back on her knees, legs spread with her hands behind her back and pushing her chest out.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Lexi preens a little at the praise, biting her lip to keep the little whimpers behind her teeth as Christoph starts caressing her breasts. He hums quietly as he scratches and strokes her skin, pinching her nipples with spit-slick fingers.</p><p>“Such a pretty little whore. You’re going to be a good girl for me tonight, aren’t you?”<br/>
“Yes Sir.”</p><p>Christoph chuckles lowly, running his hand through her hair and closing his hand into a fist. Lexi moans softly as her hair is pulled, her head tilted back and she can feel Christoph’s breath against her ear.</p><p>“That’s yes Ma’am to you, little girl.”</p><p>Lexi’s look of confusion morphs into one of surprise and lust as Christoph removes the blindfold, smiling at her with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful Ma’am.”<br/>
“Thank you, pet.”</p><p>Christoph does look devastatingly beautiful, especially with his makeup done and the wig. His eyes are rimmed with black eyeliner, the mascara making his already long eyelashes look longer and darker, and the red lipstick compliments his blue eyes. Lexi takes in the rest of Christoph’s outfit once she’s stared her fill of his face. The white button down blouse, and matching bone coloured jacket and skirt cling in all the right places, accentuating his hips and chest, and the heels show off his calf muscles.</p><p>“See something you like, Liebling?”<br/>
“Yes Ma’am, lots of things. I think I like your lipstick, it really compliments your eyes. The way your clothes cling in in all the right places, your hips, and your chest. Your shoes too, they really show off your calf muscles.”<br/>
“Very descriptive, Lexi. I want you to show me how much you like my shoes, bear in mind you’ve got my lipstick all over your pretty whore mouth.”</p><p>Lexi closes her eyes and moans, nodding softly. Christoph fists his hand back in her and pushes Lexi’s down, smiling as she darts her tongue out and starts to lick his shoes. Lexi makes sure that her lips don’t touch the leather, licking Christoph’s shoes until they’re shiny with her saliva.</p><p>“Good girl, and you didn’t get any of my lipstick on them. You have so much pretty pale skin on display for me, I want to put marks all over you.”<br/>
“<em>Bitte, Frau Schneider, bitte hinterlasse deine spuren bei mir.</em>”<br/>
“<em>Du klingst so hubsch wenn du bettelst, mein haustier</em>.”</p><p>Christoph lets go of Lexi’s hair to pick up her leesh, coiling it around his hand so she has to look up at him as they head upstairs and to the bedroom. He closes the door and hooks Lexi’s leash around the door handle, leaving his pet on her knees and waiting.</p><p>“<em>Augen runter, Kleiner</em>.”</p><p>Lexi drops her eyes, rolling her shoulders a little and taking some deep breaths. Christoph hums as he wanders around the bedroom, collecting items and laying them on the bed. He walks over and unhooks her leash from the door, then goes back to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“<em>Komm her, Lexi</em>.”</p><p>Lexi smiles as she crawls over to the Christoph’s feet, swaying her ass a little as she goes.</p><p>“<em>So ein hubscher Kleiner scherz. Was mache ich mit dir hmm?”<br/>
</em>“<em>Irgendwas du willst. Ich gehore zu dir, Frau Schneider.</em>”<br/>
“<em>Du hast berdammt recht, meine kleine hure</em>.”</p><p>Christoph kisses Lexi hard, biting her lip to get her to open up for him. Lexi whimpers against his lips and Christoph wraps one of his large hands around her throat and squeezes, using his grip to pull her up onto the bed. He manhandles Lexi onto her knees, crossing her wrists behind her back and shoving her face into the mattress.</p><p>“What’s your safeword, pet?”<br/>
“Sehnsucht, Ma’am.”<br/>
“Good girl. Now, I’m going to tie you up but if you’re hurting or uncomfortable I need you to tell me by asking for mercy.”</p><p>Lexi shivers as Christoph starts kneading her ass, spanking her once on each cheek and then dragging his nails over the reddened skin and down her thighs to her knees.</p><p>“<em>Spreize deine beine</em>.”</p><p>Christoph chuckles lowly as Lexi does as she’s told, spreading her legs as much as she can without actually moving and he secures the spreader bar around her ankles.</p><p>“<em>So eine kleine shlampe. Sie wurden ihre beine fur irgendjemanden sprizen, nicht wahr?</em>”<br/>
“<em>Nein, Frau Schneider! Nur fur sie.”</em></p><p>He kisses the dip in Lexi’s spine and pulls her up onto her knees, pulling her hands behind her head. Christoph holds her hands there with one of his, using his other hand to pick up the rope. Christoph ties Lexi’s hands together, then loops the extra rope around the top of her breasts and back behind her, essentially stopping Lexi from being able to move her hands and giving Christoph something to hold onto. He tips Lexi back down onto her knees, turning her head to the side so she can still breathe without inhaling a mouthful of the sheets.</p><p>“Okay my love?”<br/>
“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>Christoph can tell from the tone of Lexi’s voice that she’s already slipping into subspace and he smiles, running his hands up and down her back, sometimes using his fingernails to score angry red lines into the pale skin just to watch Lexi twitch and shift. He picks up the flogger and lets the leather ends tickle Lexi’s skin so she knows what to expect, running his hand over her skin once more before starting to hit her. Christoph swings the flogger with practiced ease, making sure the tails don’t flick out at the end and cut into Lexi’s skin. Lexi whimpers quietly as Christoph flogs her and he watches the way her body moves, making sure that he isn’t hitting her hard enough that it’s causing her any actual harm. When she starts to clench her hands and jaw, shifting a little against the sheets he stops. Christoph puts the flogger down after 10 minutes, running a soothing hand down Lexi’s cheek in praise. He takes one of Lexi’s hands and strokes the top of it with his thumb, using his grip to pull Lexi back onto her knees and forcing her to rest her burning ass on the bed. Lexi groans softly at the sudden coolness and pressure against her ass but otherwise doesn’t move.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, pet, being so good for me.”<br/>
“Thank…thank you Sir.”</p><p>Christoph raises an eyebrow at being called Sir, pinching Lexi’s nipple to get her attention.</p><p>“Thank you, who?”</p><p>Lexi’s eyes are a little glazed over and she squeaks a little in surprise at her nipple being pinched, licking her lips to wet them.</p><p>“Thank y…you Ma’am.”<br/>
“Better.”</p><p>Christoph climbs onto the bed in front of Lexi, scratching her breasts and her belly then running two fingers through her wetness. Lexi moans at the contact and drops her head onto Christoph’s shoulder, whimpering into his shirt and he slips his fingers inside her.</p><p>“So wet, little one. You like it when I hit you?”<br/>
“Yes Ma’am, so…so much.”<br/>
“Show me.”</p><p>Lexi wraps her lips around Christoph’s fingers when he shoves them in her mouth, moaning at her own taste and cleaning her slick from his fingers. Once his fingers are clean Christoph pulls them from Lexi’s mouth, dropping his hands to lift his skirt up to so he can get his cock out. He jerks himself a few times with his spit-slick hand before getting his other hand in Lexi’s hair and pulling her open, willing mouth onto his cock. Lexi happily starts to suck, moaning around Christoph’s cock as he gently fucks her mouth. He keeps one hand in her hair but doesn’t push or pull yet, petting her cheek and jaw with his other hand.</p><p>“So good with your mouth, Lexi. Such a good pet.”</p><p>Christoph pulls Lexi off his cock and shoves his fingers in her mouth instead, forcing them deeper so she gags a little.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck your face now, and you’re going to keep your mouth open and watch your teeth if you know what’s good for you.”<br/>
“Yes Ma’am. I…I’ll be good I promise.”<br/>
“That’s my girl.”</p><p>Christoph keeps his hand in Lexi’s hair as he fucks her face, spurred on by the way she gags around him. Lexi doesn’t try to pull away from him so Christoph keeps pulling Lexi onto his cock, far enough that her nose is buried in his pubic hair.</p><p>“You’re taking it so well, Lexi, such a good little slut.”</p><p>Lexi moans around Christoph’s cock, looking up at him with watery eyes. Christoph pulls Lexi’s off his cock by her hair when he feels like he’s close, not wanting to finish in her mouth.</p><p>“You should see yourself, little one, you made such a mess.”</p><p>Christoph wipes Lexi’s spit from her chin with his hand and runs his wet hand down her back, smirking at the way she shivered from the coldness against her hot and already  bruising skin.</p><p>“So responsive.”</p><p>He whispers in her ear, biting her earlobe just to hear her whimper.</p><p>“<em>Bitte</em>……<em>Bitte</em> <em>Frau Schneider</em>…”<br/>
“<em>Bitte was</em>, <em>liebling? Benutze deine worte.</em>”<br/>
“<em>Bitte fick mich…bitte! Will dich spuren…du must mich besitzen.</em>”</p><p>Christoph chuckles lowly and gently tips Lexi back down onto her knees and shuffles off the bed, reaching into the bottom drawer for a condom.</p><p>“<em>Will…will dass du mich roh fickst…</em>”<br/>
“<em>Bist du sicher, meine liebe?</em>”<br/>
“<em>Ja Frau Schneider</em>. <em>Bitte.</em>”</p><p>Christoph leaves the condom on the side table and strips off his clothes, climbing onto the bed behind her.</p><p>“<em>Frag mich nochmals, Kleiner.</em>”<br/>
“<em>Bitte Christoph! Fick mich! Bitte!</em>”</p><p>He unclips Lexi’s ankles from the spreader bar and drops it off the end of the bed.</p><p>“<em>Wie du meine, liebe wunschst</em>.”</p><p>Lexi moans brokenly as Christoph slides into her, blunt fingernails almost cruelly gripping her hips to keep her still.</p><p>“<em>Fick Lexi, du bist so nass und eng und warm fur mich. Als ob du fur meinen shwanz gemacht wurdest</em>.”</p><p>Christoph starts to fuck her, keeping one hand in Lexi’s hip and tangling his other hand in her hair to keep her pinned to the bed. Lexi rolls her hips and pushes back, meeting Christoph halfway so he’s fucking her deeper. Lexi starts whimpering softly after a several minutes, trying harder to push back against Christoph and he chuckles lowly, using the hand in her hair to pull her onto her knees. Lexi gasps as the new angle forces Christoph deeper inside her, jerking a little when he pinches her nipple.</p><p>“<em>Du schlie</em><em>ß</em><em>t, mein haustier?</em>”<br/>
“<em>Ja Christoph. Bitte…bitte darf ich kommen? Fuhlt sich so gut an</em>.”<br/>
“<em>Nein Lexi, warte auf mich, ich bin fast da liebling.</em>”</p><p>Lexi whimpers, biting her lip and pulling a little against the rope.</p><p>“<em>Wem gehorst du, Lexi?</em>”<br/>
“<em>Du Christoph! Ich gehore zu dir! Bitte!</em>”<br/>
“<em>Ja, Lexi. Komm fur mich, meine hubsche kleine hure.</em>”<br/>
“<em>Danke, Frau Schneider!</em>”</p><p>Christoph bites Lexi’s neck as she comes, only lasting a couple more thrusts before he’s coming himself with her name on his lips. He gently eases Lexi back down against the bed, untying her hands and massaging her wrists to get the feeling back into them. He pulls out as gently as he can, Lexi whimpering a little as he does. Christoph rolls Lexi over onto her back and lays down next to her, pulling the blanket up over the both of them. Christoph runs his hand through Lexi’s hair, pressing soft kisses to her temple and whispering praise against her ear. When Lexi starts to stir Christoph gets up to get a glass of water from the bathroom, smiling at her when he comes back and she’s leaning against the headboard.</p><p>“Hi baby, how’re you feeling?”</p><p>Lexi accepts the glass with a shaking hand, managing a few sips before putting it on the nightstand, reaching into the top drawer to get her jellybeans. She eats one, offering the container to Christoph.</p><p>“Feel good. A little floaty still, and kinda sore. But good. Kinda really want a shower, but I don’t know if my legs are ready to work yet.”<br/>
“We can shower together when you’re ready, my head is so sweaty from this.”</p><p>Christoph takes off the wig and Lexi giggles at the mess that is his hair underneath, running her fingers softly through it and screwing her nose up a little.</p><p>“Gross. You definitely need to shower. There should be some makeup removal wipes in the top drawer so you can clean your face as well. Red lipstick is a bitch to get out of the pillowcases.”<br/>
“Thank you, love. Why don’t I go and clean my face and turn the shower on, then you can come and join me when you’re ready.”</p><p>He kisses Lexi’s forehead and gets up, Lexi wolf-whistling at Christoph’s naked form as he heads to the bathroom. Lexi waits until she hears the shower kick on before she gets up and goes to join him. Christoph steadies Lexi against the shower wall when her legs shake a little, their shower taking longer as they pause to steal soft kisses and caresses. Lexi towel dries her hair and puts on one of Christoph’s soft, worn t-shirts before crawling back into bed, curling into his side when he joins her a few minutes later.</p><p>“I love you, Christoph.”<br/>
“I love you too, Lexi.”</p><p>Lexi kisses Christoph’s jaw and then his lips before settling against his chest, exhausted but happy.</p><p>“I hope you’re planning on keeping the outfit, Frau Schneider.”</p><p>She says softly into his chest, smiling a little as he huffs.</p><p>“Anything for you, my pet.”</p><p>He says with a laugh, running his hand through his pet’s hair as they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, das hat dich dazu gebracht, wie ein idiot zu lacheln. Sie ist manchmal wirklich zu suß fur ihr eigenes wohl. - Ah, so that's what has you smiling like an idiot. She really is to sweet for her own good sometimes.</p><p>Ja, das ist sie wirklich - Yes, she really is.</p><p>Wir sollten gehen, du weißt sie hasst es manchmal, allein mit ignen umzugehen. - We should go. You know how much she hates dealing with them on her own sometimes.</p><p>Du bist mit Paul’s ex-freundin zusammen. Das hat deine freundschaft nicht belastet? - You're with Paul's ex-girlfriend. Didn't that put a strain on your friendship?</p><p>Wir diskutieren unser personluches leben nicht in interviews, es sei den Sie haben andere fragen... - We don't discuss our personal lives in interviews, so unless you had something else to ask...</p><p>Habe ich einen wunden punkt getroffen?” - Did I hate a sore spot?</p><p>nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, aber Christoph und mein bester freund sind zusammen mit meinem segen und ich freue mich sehr fur sie. - Not that it's any of your business, but Christoph and my best friend are together with my blessing and I'm very happy for them.</p><p>Vielen dank fur ihre zeit, herr. Es war ein absolutes vergnugen - Thank you for your time, gentleman. it's been an absolute pleasure.</p><p>Sprich fur dich. - Speak for yourself</p><p>Bitte, Frau Schneider, bitte hinterlasse deine spuren bei mir - Please, Frau Schneider, please leave your mark on me </p><p>Du klingst so hubsch wenn du bettelst, mein haustier - You sound so pretty when you beg, my pet</p><p>Augen runter, Kleiner - Eyes down, little one</p><p>Komm her, Lexi. - Come here, Lexi</p><p>So ein hubscher Kleiner scherz. Was mache ich mit dir hmm? - Such a pretty little slut. What am I going to do with you, hmm?</p><p>Irgendwas du willst. Ich gehore zu dir, Frau Schneider. - Whatever you want. I belong to you, Frau Schneider.</p><p>Du hast berdammt recht, meine kleine hure - You're damn right, my little whore</p><p>Spreize deine beine - spread your legs</p><p>So eine kleine shlampe. Sie wurden ihre beine fur irgendjemanden sprizen, nicht wahr? - Such a little slut. You would spread your legs for anyone wouldn't you?</p><p>Nein, Frau Schneider! Nur fur sie. - No Frau Schneider! Only for you.</p><p>Bitte……Bitte Frau Schneider…” - Please......please Frau Schneider</p><p>“Bitte was, liebling? Benutze deine worte.” - Please what, darling? Use your words.</p><p>“Bitte fick mich…bitte! Will dich spuren…du must mich besitzen. - Please fuck me...please! Want to feel you...feel you owning me.</p><p>Will…will dass du mich roh fickst…” - Will...will you fuck me raw?</p><p>“Bist du sicher, meine liebe?” - Are you sure, my love?</p><p>“Ja Frau Schneider. Bitte. - Yes Frau Schneider. Please.</p><p>Frag mich nochmals, Kleiner.” - Ask me again, little one.</p><p>“Bitte Christoph! Fick mich! Bitte -Please Christoph! Fuck me! Please!</p><p>Wie du meine, liebe wunschst. - As you wish, my love</p><p>Fick Lexi, du bist so nass und eng und warm fur mich. Als ob du fur meinen shwanz gemacht wurdest - Fuck Lexi, you're so wet and tight and warm around me. Like you were made for my cock. </p><p>Du schließt, mein haustier?” - You close, my pet?</p><p>“Ja Christoph. Bitte…bitte darf ich kommen? Fuhlt sich so gut an.” Yes Christoph. Please can I come? Feesl so good</p><p>“Nein Lexi, warte auf mich, ich bin fast da liebling." - No Lexi, wait for me. I'm nearly there, love.</p><p>Wem gehorst du, Lexi?” - Who do you belong to, Lexi?</p><p>“Du Christoph! Ich gehore zu dir! Bitte!” - You Christoph! I belong to you! Please</p><p>“Ja, Lexi. Komm fur mich, meine hubsche kleine hure.” - Yes Lexi. Come for me my pretty little whore.<br/>“Danke, Frau Schneider!”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>